Metallic Heart
by Voltaradragoness
Summary: When Vexus teams up with Queen Chrysalis to kill Jenny,it brings Jenny,Brad,Tuck,and Sheldon to Equestria...TURNED INTO PONIES! However with Jenny no longer being a robot it's bound to create problems for her. Rated T for mild swearing and violence. Read and Review PLZ! BTW the theme for this story is Awake and Alive (Remix) by Skillet. Listen to it while reading PLz
1. The Plan (Prologue)

I saw how few crossovers there were for this show. I ADORE this cartoon so i had to do this. Also this is my first story in story format so i'm sorry if i'm doing it wrong. On with the story!

* * *

Queen Chrysalis walked over to the strange creature that had summoned her.

"Who are you and why have you called me here?" she asked in a sour tone.

Vexus looked at the mare and smiled "I have an enemy i'd like to to get rid off."

Chrysalis frowned "What's in it for me?"

Vexus replied "You feed off love correct?"

Chrysalis looked at her and said "Yes me and my subjects do. Why?"

Vexus walked over and showed her a screen. Brad,Tuck,Sheldon,and Jenny were all sitting on a hill. Tuck was running around like a moron. Vexus said "Do you see the robot girl in the middle there?"

Chrysalis nods.

Vexus continued "The two boys have a lot of love for her. If you get rid of Jenny you can take her place and...you know the rest."

Chrysalis thought about it and turned to vexus and said "It wouldn't work."

Vexus narrows her eyes "Why not?"

"They are in love with a robot Vexus. It's not real love. I have to feed off love that is for a living being." Chrysalis replied.

Vexus nodded "You have a point." She thought about what to do.

Then Chrysalis realized something. "What if we brought them to Equestria and turned all of them into ponies? Including That girl. The her love would be real."

Vexus looked at her with joy. "Perfect! That way we can actually kill her and she can't brought back!. i'll go start a fight so you can surprise them"

Chrysalis nodded. Then after Vexus walked off she looked at the screen one last time "I have my own plans Vexus. I may kill her eventually but i have something in store for the girl" Then she flies off.


	2. Where Is She?

"Urgh." Brad groaned as he opened his eyes to figure out what happened. He looks around and sees that he's in a huge forest. He then looks down and sees a small pony unconscious next to him. "What the heck!?" "What's with the pony?" he said astonished.

"Keep it down dude" said the smallest one.

"Wait...Tuck!?" he said as he recognized that voice.

Tuck opened his eyes and realized he was talking to a pony. "What the?"

Brad looked confused. "Why are you freaking out?"

"Wait...Brad!? Why are you a pony?" Tuck responded.

"Wait what?" He looked himself over and realized he was a pony too! "What is going on!?" he

yelled.

"You two ok? answered a voice.

Brad looked at the pony who had just walked up to them.

"Is that you sheldon?" asked Tuck.

"Yea it's me." I woke up a while ago." What happened?" he responded.

Brad responded "I'm not sure." "Wait...is Jenny here too!?" he asked wondering.

"I didn't see a creature like her when i was walking around the forest" answered Sheldon.

Tuck looked around worriedly "What if she's a robot pony? That'd be creepy."

Brad looked at his brother "I don't think so." "She'd be the same as she was before." "At least i hope so."

Sheldon nodded and said "Let's go see if we can find any trace that she's here." "Also she may not be a pony. I saw a bunch of creatures while i was walking around." "She could be a dragon,a wolf or something else"

Tuck's eyes widened "You saw dragons!" "Wow!"

Brad rolled his eyes. "Calm down tiger" "Before we go i want to see what i look like"

Sheldon nodded "Good idea." "I haven't seen myself either" All three of them walk over to a nearby lake.

Brad looked at his reflection. He was a white earth pony with a red mane and were fairly long. His eyes were blue and he has black markings on his ears.

Sheldon was a peach colored earth pony with a black mane that had a yellow stripe. His tail had the same thing. His eyes were brown.

Tuck was a white earth pony like his brother but his mane and tail were black. His eyes were blue as well.

"Sheldon what are these marks on our sides?" Brad asked.

"I don't know. What mark do you have?" he asked

Brad looked at the mark on his side and he saw that it was a map with a sword. He smiled at it.

Sheldon looked and said" That suits you"

Brad nodded and asked "What do you two have?"

Sheldon and Tuck looked and were amused.

Tuck's mark was a skateboard.

Sheldon's mark was a wrench and two gears.

Brad looked over and smiled again "Suits you two as well. Especially when you almost skated in front of a truck."

Tuck looked like he was gonna scream again at the reminder but Brad covered his muzzle.

Sheldon cocked an eyebrow but then said" Let's go see if we can find Jenny."

After walking for what seemed to be forever they came across a village. They noticed there were other ponies. They decided to see if any of them had seen Jenny. They started walking until they were noticed by a unicorn.

She was purple with an indigo mane with pink highlights and purple eyes. "Who are you ponies? I've never seen you before."

Brad answered "Were not from here. My name is Brad,this is my little brother Tuck,and this is Sheldon. Were looking for a friend of ours."

The unicorn answered back "Oh i'm sure me and my friends could help you. By the way, my name is Twilight Sparkle."

Sheldon went up to the mare and asked "What are these marks on our legs?"

Twilight looked surprised "There cutie marks. There a sign of your destiny" See? Mine's the element of magic."

The three boys decided not to asked what the "Element of Magic" was.

Twilight stared at the colts for a minute and shook her head "Anyway what does your friend look like?"

Brad rubbed the back of his head with his hoof. "Were not exactly sure. We uh...forgot?"

Tuck gave him a look but said nothing.

"Oh alright. I can still help you. What's you're friend's name and gender?"

"Her name is Jenny and she's female." Answered Sheldon.

Twilight nodded "Alright. I'll tell my friends to keep an eye out. Do you have any place to stay?" All three boys shook their heads. Twilight stared wide eyed "You can come stay with me if ya want" All three boys blushed. Twilight laughed in response "Oh my gosh don't think of it like that. I'm just helping you out. I've got extra rooms. Don't worry."

"Thank you Twilight" Brad answered as they followed her back to her library.

When they got to Twilight's library she told them that she was gonna call all her friends over to meet them and she was gonna tell them everything. Sheldon asked her whether that was a good idea or not but Twilight said it would be fine. Once they came she introduced them.

They saw a light pink pony with a hot pink mane. This blue-eyed pink mare was named Pinkie Pie. Her cutie mark was three balloons.

Next to her was an orange earth pony with a blond mane and tail. This green-eyed mare was named Applejack. She had three apples for a cutie mark.

Next to Applejack was a white unicorn with a purple mane and tail. They learned that this pony was named Rarity. Her cutie mark was three diamonds.

The pony next to her was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail. Her name was Fluttershy and she had three pink butterflies for a cutie mark.

Twilight had to catch her breath as she noticed that her last friend wasn't here.

Tuck looked like he wanted to gag at all the girls. "So many girls! Ugh!" he said out loud.

Brad glared at him. "Sorry about him. He tends to be immature"

"Hey!" Yelled Tuck in response.

Brad rolled his eyes and looked at Twilight. "Where's the last one?" Applejack interrupted "I saw her flying around this mornin sugarcube. I don't know where-"

There was a huge crash as a blue Pegasus burst through the window. The pegasus was blue with a rainbow-like mane and tail. Her cutie mark was a cloud with a rainbow lightning bolt.

"Rainbow Dash!" Yelled Twilight "Did you have to crash through my window?"

Rainbow ignored her and turned her attention to the three colts in the room who were looking at her. What are you looking at?" She asked.

Brad shook his head. "Sorry you just remind of our friend."

Twilight looked at them. " I thought you said you didn't remember what she looked like?"

Sheldon answered her "We meant that she reminded us of what she might look like,"

Rainbow looked confused then realized what they meant. "Oh so you're the three that were helping"

Pinkie Pie hopped up and down in excitement "Yup isn't it great Dashie!?"

Rarity looked at the three colts "Were happy to help. Although why does Dash remind you of you're friend? Is she blue like dash?"

The boys exchanged looks and nodded "Yea we think so" answered Sheldon.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Twilight went over and answered it. "Oh Lyra. What is it?"

Lyra Heartstrings was a sea-green color with the same color mane with a white stripe in it. Her cutie mark was a lyre. "I just saw a pony run through ponyville! This pony stole apples from a stall and ran off!"

Applejack was surprised. The three boys looked at each other. They wondered if it could be Jenny.

Brad stepped forward to the shocked Lyra and asked her some questions. "What did this pony look like?"

Lyra tried to recall. "I didn't get a good look but i think the pony was blue. That's all i can remember"

Brad looked to the other ponies in the room. Rainbow Dash looked at him. "Could it be you're friend?"

Sheldon answered "It could be."

Twilight nodded and asked Lyra where the pony went.

Lyra answered "The pony ran into the Everfree Forest."

Rarity gasped "That dreadful place!? Why would anypony go there!?"

Tuck looked at Rarity and asked "Why is she freaking out?"

Applejack trotted over and said "That forest is filled with dangers. Anypony who goes in there rarely comes out."

The three colt's eyes widened. They were worried. If the pony in question was Jenny they wanted to make sure nothing happened to her.

Twilight turned around and eyed them suspiciously. "Wait...you three came out of there...why did you…"

Fluttershy decided to pitch in finally "I think we should ask them later. We should probably help their friend first." The mane six nodded and everypony ran off to the Everfree Forest to hopefully find Jenny.


End file.
